cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fel Lot
|- |'Founding' | November 10, 2006 |- |'Team' | - Blue |- |'Alliance' || National Alliance of Arctic Countries |- |'Government' • Leader Title | Monarchy King |- |'Religion' | none |- |'Happiness' | |- |'Literacy Rate' | 20.00% |- |'Currency' | |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'AVG Income' | $101.34 (A Strong Economy) |- |'Bonus' |SATI |- |'Resources' | |- | align=center colspan=2 | Military |- |'Tanks' |40 |- |'Aircraft' |16 |- |'Cruise Missiles' |2 |- |'Nukes' |0 |- |} Last Updated: April 22, 2007 =Current Events= Fel Lot secedes from the game. Nation no longer exists. This article is now a history lesson of an old forgotten country. =General Information about Fel Lot= Basic Info Had to add the Extended Display Fel Lot is a somewhat older nation with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion seems to change on a monthly basis. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fel Lot work diligently to produce Lead and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Fel Lot has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fel Lot allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Fel Lot believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Fel Lot will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. People Population 4,033 Working Citizens Life expectancy at birth 65.25 Years Nationality Scandinavian Common Folk Noun: Feller Plural: Fellers Soldiers Noun: Fel Guard Plural: Fel Guards Religions Hinduism: 76% (National Religion) Christianity: 15% Taoism: 7% Other: 2% Economy Exports Imports Bonus Resources Imports - Partners Needs Updating Debt none Aid to Others (more than 10k) $14,000 to Goku520s http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=86891 Aid to Fel Lot $20,000 from King Rook http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=33214 Debts owed to Fel Lot (Mouse over icon for reasons.) Paintreliever: $20,000 Smidget: $45,000 Dagoneto $240,000 Improvements 3 Total Harbor x1 Stadium x1 Bank x1 Military Nation Strength: About 2,700 Ranking: About 10,500 Casualties: 2,231 Attacking + 2,544 Defending = 4,775 Casualties Natural Wonders Aurora Australis The aurora is a bright glow observed in the night sky. For this reason some scientists call it a "Polar Aurora" (or "Aurora Polaris"). In the southern latitudes That Fel Lot resides, it is known as the Aurora Australis. Which is named after the Roman goddess of the dawn, Aurora, and the Greek name for south wind. It is more commonly called among the Fellers as the "Southern Lights". There was a program attempting to harness the power of the Aurora Polaris. But it, ultimately, failed. They are said to bring good luck the coming day. =International Relations= All times are listed in military terms by CyberNations game time. (CST) The Paintball War 1-15-07 1900: The nation of Dictionary ruled by Paintreliever http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=78856 led an attack upon the weaker nation of Ohadorama http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=77221. 2000: Metnik sends message to Paintreliever questioning the reason of war. 2200: Message received from Paintreliever. "Easy land and infrastructure" 2250: War Declared on Paintreliever. 2 Bombing runs and Infantry attack sent by Metnik. Nation of Dictionary thrown into anarchy. 1-16-07 1100: 2 Bombing Runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1100: Message sent to Paintreliever. "If you offer peace, I'll kindly accept it." 1-17-07 1130: Dictionary Attacks Fel Lot twice. Both Fel Lot Victories. 1130: Peace Offered to Fel Lot. 2040: Metnik Declines Peace. "War shall continue if he thinks he can get away with attacks before offering peace." 2040: 2 Cruise Missiles and 2 Bombing runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1-18-07 815: 2 Bombing runs sent by Metnik onto Dictionary. 1915: Metnik Declares Peace "No point in wasting money on him any longer." =History of Fel Lot= Under Construction Records No records before 1-15-07 January 15, 2007 War Declared on the Nation of Dictionary ruled by Paintreliever. http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=78856 *See International Relations January 18, 2007 Metnik accepts peace with Paintreliever. January 26, 2007 Metnik declares war on Duckingsville http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=61124. (He attacked a friendly nation)http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=85186) No attacks made on Duckingsville by Metnik. Warning sent to Duckingsville. January 27, 2007 Duckingsville agrees to sending reparations. February 1, 2007 Duckingsville paid in full. Peace accepted. February 10, 2007 Metnik PM's Dagoneto http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=87217 requesting he declare peace on the Nations he is tech raiding. February 11, 2007 Dagoneto attacks Fel Lot. Significant Damage. No anarchy. -Diplomacy Failed. Metnik, Comona http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=52161, and The Best http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=44885 triple team Dagoneto. Anarchy achieved. February 13, 2007 "Someone" has removed information about Dagoneto on this Wiki. Vandalism reset to normal. February 17, 2007 Culchur Successfully ZI'd.http://i6.photobucket.com/albums/y234/OmegaMet/ZIachieved.jpg =Tournament Edition= No information at this time. Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Member of National Alliance of Arctic Countries